User blog:Saikou The Lewd King/SaikouTouhou's Top 10 Waifus
So, has others people have done something like this, so I guess it's my turn. This one may be a little lewder than most of the others because of the nature of my very personality. So, I guess enjoy the list! 10 Aaah yes, Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. One of the first anime I ever watched, and the one that got me into all of this japense culture thingy and indirectly ruined my social life. Enough about the Anime let's talk about tha girl. The fact that she is a bookworm pretty much like me only add to the feeling of empathy I got for her. I'm pretty sure that most nerds and otaku out there once had this situation where they got dragged into physcial activites they didn't want to get involved into. Maka is also very cute, have a funny personality and is pretty nice. And of course she is fucking badass. All of those make up for the tenth place of this list and one of my favorite Soul Eater character, behind Excalibur. 9 First Touhou character but far from the last... Reimu Hakurei! The main character from the series and one of the strongest too! She is quite similar to me in real life in term of personality too! She is quite brillant but too lazy to train or actually do thing. She is very carefree and prefer doing thing fast to be able to be lazy later, like Komachi. I like that. Chilling with her would be cool. I feel we could get along really well if we met. She is also pretty OP. Which is cool. I guess. Somewhat. Also she is kind of adorable. With these semi-long hair and her frilly dress <3. I personally prefer her incarnation where she has long hair like in the fighting game. In fact I just prefer the fighting game's art. I'm not really an armpit fans but the side-boobs is cool to me! 8 So, now for 8th place... the Shirohebi from Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Another long runner of the list that one. The first thing you'll notice about her is... the big snake tail. Which is awesome. If you haven't noticed by now I have some sort of kink for monster girls like she is. And she is just beautiful with her long, white hair and her cute face! Her personality is also warm devoted and sweet! Probably one of the warmest out there. She aslo has a rather Yandere side to her. Which I absolutely love. If you don't know what Yandere mean, just go search it on the internet damnit you are old enough to search stuff on the internet. Also she is equipped with some sort of kimono which looks really good on her! 7 Yuno Gasai! The cute cutie with pink hair and so much other stuff! I don't know much about Mirai Nikki because I only read the two first Manga, but I think I know enough to put her on this list on the lucky number! But I guess that everyone knows the true reasons why she is here... the yandere personality! Make place for the only queen, Yuno Gasai! The Yandere Goddess! There's hardly anybody in the mutliverse more romantically psychopath than her....and that's why I LOVE her! Seriously what is more sweet than a beautiful and cute lady so obsess and in love with you that she will even murder people to get to you. Yuno Gasai if the perfect example of this, and is pretty cute, sexy and pretty along with that. All hail the queen. 6 Ora Ora~ Now in the sixth position...Druella from Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Or Deruella, depending on the translation. Yes, again you will notice her non-human attributes, for her it is her oddly placed wings and her tail. This all point to the fact that the girl is a succubus. Which is awesome. Yeah most of the reasons she is there is because she is so HOT, probably too much for my pants to handle. But wait, there is more! She is one damn dominatrix due to being the freakin' princess of the demon realm! She is always in a full-charisma mode with her evil smile and general appearance. For some reason I find it extremely arousing. I am probably borderline masochist in the way I love assertive women and femdom. Well that was somewhat embarrassing to write, let's move to the 5.... 5 Yay! Suika Ibuki! The cheerful and happy oni from Touhou Project, again. Yes she is flat and kinda looks like a Loli but she isn't! She is a scary demon from hell who want to kidnapp humans to challenge them to a drinking contest! EVIIIIIL! No but really, Suika is a quite nice and cheerful girl, who always want to have fun and make part....which is quite opposite to my personality but hey, opposite attracts, right? Suika is also one of the most adorable thing there is. Just look at her animations in the fighting games! She is just to silly it's adorable. Also unlike a lot of cute girls she actually got long hair! I'm a sucker for long hair. Even though she is a bit alcoholic, at this point trying to preven it would be as futile as trying to drink the seas. 4 The Ushi-Oni! Another oni, two in a rows, hue. However this one is a bit different than the previous. You see she is pretty much an half-spider half-human, which is totally badass sexy awesome. Yeah her two most proeminent traits are her badassery and sexiness. She is apparently unfazed by attack even when she is in the middle of CENSORED a guy or really doing anything else. And she is probably one of the most assertive and violent monster in the series, which is saying something. Also apparently if you remove her headband she become even more lustful.......just let that sink in for a moment. 3 The Scarlet Sisters! Yeah! Now you may wonder why TWO character are tieing at third place.....it's because I couldn't decided which I liked more. The assertive and femdom-y Remilia or the psycho and Yandere Flandre? Both are awesome and are similar, so they are both top three. Like I said before, Remilia is the kind of assertive and dominating vampire and again I am boderline masochist so this is great! But Remilia also has a cuter side due to being somewhat immature but I personally prefer her charismatic side. Flandre is like most of yandere but she still have a sweet side to her. She also has the merits of having longer hair. She is still childish and immature like Remilia, but she has a nice snarky side to her that her sister doesn't really have. 2 You excepted this, didn't you? Of course I would put my loved BRS on this list. Here are the reasons why. She is an absolute badass, I mean the girl takes on armies of dead people and wins casually. She is like the femal version of Guts with guns! And of course she is still very cute I mean look at her face! Also skimpy clothing. She is adorable, badass, pretty, sexy EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING WANT DUDE And of course her desing is amazing. I always love the combinasion of Black plus another flashy color like blue, yellow or purple. Her somewhat lack of emotion make her even more badass but hard to imagine as a wife. Insane Black Rock Shooter is awesome too, an even more badass version of BRS with mechanicals hands! And of course the most badass weapons there is, the Insane Lance Canon! But we're not done yet, there is still someone ahead of her.... Honorable Mentions Some people may have been shocked by the lack of Tentacle here. So here is the MGE Kraken. TENTAAAAACLE! Tamomo is really one of the cutest and nicest Monster Girl Quest character and is pretty similar to Suika! However since she is very similar amd that I prefer Suika by a tiny bits I couldn't add her so she stays in the Honorable. Chrome is one of my favorite MGQ character, mostly due to her desgin (black+purple again), badassery and backstory. She didn't made the cut but there she is! Yukari is awesome, assertive and powerful! However she wasn't enough compared to others down here but she still deserve a mention. 1 Tada! Utsuho Reiuji! The best Touhou character and possibly one of the best character in fiction (Imo)! The reasons why she is here is simple. She has all the good stuff with her, and she is good at all of them! Her somwhat dumb personality make her dangerously adorable and innocent. Her big bewbz and somewhat chubby figure make her hot in more than one meaning. She is a raven fused with the god of the sun! She is a walking and flying nuke! There is hardly more badass than that. Her loooong and fluuuuuffy hair and two big and fluffy wings! She is beautiful! Considering she is probably hot due to being a sun, hugging her after a winter night must be the greatest thing ever! She is everything that is great for waifu all combined into an awesome Touhou character! Insta win for me. Who is da best? Maka Reimu Shirohebi Yuno Druella Suika Ushi-Oni Remilia Flandre BRS Kraken Tamamo Chrome Yukari Utsuho Category:Blog posts